An Hour Early
by Saffire Blade
Summary: Peter looks foreword to spending time with Harry, but only Norman Osborn is home. Alone with Norman for the next hour, Peter is shocked when Norman takes a sudden interest in him and things only get more uncomfortable from there: Slash - Norman x Peter


Hey everyone in the Spider-man domain. I'm your average fangirl which means I have only one mission. To ruin your beloved cartoon with my demented imagination! You have been warned! I'm usually a anime fangirl, meaning my intent is to bring up the subject of **slash couplings**!

Like I said you've been warned.

luv Spectacular Spider-man, but I noticed a lacking in Norman Osborn fanfics, which is a shame cause this version of the Green Goblin is probably my all time fav. YAY!!! Don't get me wrong I luv the live action films, but you can do so much more with a cartoon then you ever could with actors (that and Peter is a whiny bitch in the live action universe).

anyway, sit back and enjoy (or be traumatized) by the slash oneshot of Normikins and Peter Parker x3

* * *

**An Hour Early**

"Hey Pete, w'sup? Alt? boomm w/out u. Lmfr 4. Iuwt. gtg. Bf4eva Harry"

"Hey Pete, are you alright? Bored out of my mind without you, let's meet for real at 4? If you want to. Go to go, best friends forever, Harry." Peter translated at he read the latest text Harry had sent him early on that day.

"Looks like you really missed me since "travelling around Europe."" Peter whispered to himself, remembering the day he lost his best friend and how many months they spent apart. The longest they had ever been separated actually.

As soon as Peter read the message, he made sure nothing stopped him from visiting Harry at 4pm and not even the sinister 6 was going to stop him.

Right after his date with Liz ended; Peter ran into nearest alley and removed his clothes, so he was now wearing his trademark spider-man costume. Stuffing his shirt and trousers into the bag, Peter grabbed his mask, gloves and web shooters, before taking the fastest route to Harry's place, determined not to be late.

Webslinging to the other side of Manhattan never got boring, at least not through Peter's eyes. There was no way of describing how it felt, travelling through the air with only his web shooters to keep him air born. It was just like flying in a dream, only better and more dangerous.

Peter could make out the building of Oscorp that towered over the rest of the city, even from his house, and Peter kept it in sight as he grew closer. The custom Oscorp Logo towered over the city, signalled the amount of power Norman Osborn held over it. Keeping the building in clear sight, Peter made the journey minutes before 4pm, with no distractions or delays. Landing a few blocks from his destination, Spider-man changed in another alley, back into his everyday clothing, before walking the rest of the way to the building and through the front entrance.

Like all his over previous visits, Peter was instantly welcomed into the Oscorp lobby by the security guards that were already informed of the high school boy's arrival today. Peter made his way pass the guards, the receptionist and all the other workers until he reached the evaluator. Everyone knew the son of their CEO was best friends with the free lance photographer Peter Parker. Over the years Peter grew to know each person that worked here, waving and saying hello to each person that passed by.

Employees further up the company ladder however, knew about Norman Osborn's fascination with the young science genius and rumours quickly spread about Peter's mentor. Norman treated Peter so warmly and kindly, the same kindness he used on rivalling companies or those of higher power. Anyone who worked directly under Norman Osborn was not blind to his favouritism towards Peter, especially in comparison to his own son. All the rumours were different, but a common theme was that Norman wanted to raise Peter to be his successor rather then Harry Osborn, his only son.

Peter was unaware of these rumours, so he just continued smiling and greeting to each employee that spoke to him, unaware the only reason he was treated specially was because no one wanted to anger Mr. Osborn. They feared upsetting Peter would result in angering the one man that could single-handedly decide their fate.

Entering the elevator with several other people, Peter pressed the highest number on the seemingly endless list of floor and stood in the corner, quietly as the lift began to pull them upwards.

As the lift rose higher and higher, Peter stopped at each floor and watched as employees came in and out of the doors, until the space grew emptier and emptier as the lift was dragged closer to top floor. A few more minutes from reaching the penthouse that was built above the company, Peter was finally alone in the elevator, just like all his previous visits to the home of the Osborn family.

The lift stopped for the last time and Peter was greeted with a familiar, circular hallway that lead into Harry's home. In front of Peter was the familiar round wooden table with a green vase full of freshly cut flowers, apparently Mrs Osborn decided to go with violet Tulips today. The grey walls were covered with portraits and square imprints to place expensive vases and sculptures inside. Each piece was from a different region around the world and a different era in time. At first glance, Peter could only determine where only a few of them from.

Ahead of him, Peter could make out the living room and the glass wall that led out onto the balcony. Peter remembered the last time he's stood on that same balcony, only to jump of the building, after Vulture swooped in and kidnap Norman Osborn. Speaking of the CEO, Peter glanced over to his right where Norman's office normally was, but as usual the door was shut and probably locked so no one could enter.

Opposite the office and to Peter's left was the hallway that linked to the rest of the large apartment, bedrooms, kitchen, dining room and the rest of it. Peter's first instinct was to go to Harry's room, but normally Harry was always at the door to great Peter whenever he was invited over.

Not sure if anyone else was in, Peter cautiously made his way into the living room, just in case Mr Osborn was working, or worse, in a meeting. Harry had warned Peter so many times how viscous his father could be if he was ever interrupted in a business meeting, especially with some secret investor who Norman never named.

In the actual living quarters, Peter was greeted by a wave of different masks. Peter knew better then anyone about Norman's obsession with different cultures and time periods, but out of all his artefacts, Norman loved collecting different types of masks above all else. Peter wasn't sure why, but each time he entered this room all the different faces along the walls made his skin crawl and there wasn't a lot that scared Spider-man these days. Except "the look" from Gwen or facing Liz after missing a week planned date.

Peter didn't see Harry anywhere in the living room, so he decided to check the balcony before resorting to snooping around in his best friend's room like some sort of common thief. Speaking of which, Peter couldn't help but notice the lights had been dimmed in the living room and turned off everywhere else.

"Harry!" Peter called loudly, only for his voice to bounce off the walls in an echo.

No one seemed to be in which confused Peter. He was always the one who was late for a meeting, never Harry. So where was he?

"Harry! You here bud?!" He called again, still annoyed by the lack of light in the room, especially with the growing sunset outside.

Walking around the two suites, Peter was surprised by what he found on the coffee table. A single red rose sat in a small, yet tall glass vase, recently polished and glowed from the orange rays of the sunset that passed through the windows. On either side of the glass vase sat two clean champagne glasses, with white rose petals scattered around the table. Next to each glass were two recently lit candles, since not one droplet of wax had fallen as of yet.

"Peter, what a surprise." A familiar voice said from behind.

Peter stopped himself from jumping in freight as Norman Osborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Maybe I should consider wearing glasses again," Peter mumbled to himself before facing his best friend's father.

"Mr. O, it good to see you again." Peter smiled politely, still unable to act comfortable around his mentor.

As usual Norman was unaffected by Peter's way of addressing him and smiled calmly as he stepped in front of Peter and rested a warm hand on the young lad's shoulder.

"You're always welcome in my home, son." Osborn smiled. "But I must ask, exactly, why you are here?"

Peter tried not to react as Norman touched him, but it was more to do with the name "son" that caused Peter to shiver. Norman only used that name when he was truly proud of Harry, causing him to beam with pride and joy whenever his father called him that. Having Norman call Peter, son for no reason filled the web-slinger with such guilt and betrayal. Harry would have been devastated if he heard Norman just now.

Speaking of which, "I'm here to see Harry, Mr. Osborn." Peter stepped away as Norman hand released his shoulder.

"Then you've arrived at an unfortunate time," Norman answered in a confused tone, "Since Harry won't be back from school for another hour."

"School?" Peter repeated in utter confusion, since it was a Saturday.

"Yes, well, with Harry's addiction to a certain substance in the past, Harry has been absent from a lot of school activates." Norman explained, trying to reveal as little of Harry's problem as possible to a "naïve" Peter.

"I thought it was best if Harry took part in extra classes, both after school and on Saturdays, to help him catch up." Norman finished as he began inspecting the wine, still in his hand.

"I understand." Peter smiled innocently, trying not to seem too depressed, otherwise Norman might suspect he knows more about Harry's past condition then he's letting on.

"But his message told me he wanted to meet up here at 4." Peter explained, still confused why Harry would give him the wrong time if he knew he wouldn't be back yet.

"Then Harry must have given you the wrong information, or you simply misread it." Norman chuckled, almost in a teasing manner.

Peter suddenly blushed in embarrassment and began fidgeting with his shoulder bag. Mr. Osborn looked different somehow, only Peter couldn't tell what made him seem so different today, compared to all the others times they've met.

"My mistake then, I'll just come back another time then." Peter chuckled nervously as he turned to leave.

However, Peter didn't even succeed in making one step, because the moment Norman's hand rested firmly on Peter's shoulder a shiver ran down his spine and he stopped in his tracks.

"Nonsense, by the time you catch the bus home Harry will have made it back by then." Norman explained casually, as his hand brushed down Peter's arm.

Norman turned his back on Peter and walked towards the coffee table where the two empty glasses sat. Peter still felt a weird tingle in his arm from where Norman touched him, but he wasn't sure if it was his spider sense telling him something was wrong, or if it was something else entirely.

The CEO poured two glasses of red wine, the same colour as fresh blood. Red reminded Peter of so many things and it brought out different emotions within him. The colour red reminded Peter of his spidy suit and how free he felt wearing it. As Spider-man he was free to Swing from building to building, free to go wherever he pleased, with no one to tell him what to do or how to act. Other times, the colour red reminded Spider-man of a few of his enemies and filled him with excitement, the thrill of fighting the Enforcers, or chasing after Vulture in a the midst of battle.

For Peter Parker, the colour red meant two different things; the first was the colour of blood. Blood that covered his hands and soaked his clothes the night he held a dying Ben Parker in his arms. The feeling of rage and fury quickly took over as he decided to get his revenge on the man responsible for the death of his uncle. Spider-man had come so close to bringing justice to the man that shattered the only family he had left. Yet, Ben would have been ashamed of him, if he took the law into his own hands and he couldn't go through with it. To this day Peter was grateful for not taking that one step into becoming a monster.

Thankfully the colour red now brought a new, more positive feeling into Peter's body and mind. Peter couldn't explain it but it was that same feeling he felt when he opened his front door and saw Mary Jane for the first time. Peter imagined the worst out of his mystery date the moment Aunt may spoke the words, "wonderful personality." The second he laid eyes on Mary Jane in that black dress and more importantly, with her long, straight red hair, Peter was at a loss of words. Again, Peter couldn't explain it but it felt important and warm, like he and Mary Jane were destined for something, friends or more Peter wasn't sure, but it felt comforting.

Red also reminded him of his other red-head friend, Harry and how they instantly became brothers the moment they met in junior school. Harry was an outsider because of his higher status in society and just how he acted in comparison to middle class kids. He didn't know how to act around people his own age, considering he was isolated from them for most of his life. So, Harry strived to make a great first impression on people and actually having others like him for who he was. Peter felt a connection with Harry the moment they met and both knew they'd be best friends for life. Maybe that was why Peter liked Norman so much, because he was so much like Harry (appearance wise at least). Peter felt semi comfortable around the powerful CEO, since Norman was always proud of Peter and in some way tried to be the father figure Peter was missing in life.

"You seem happy?" Norman spoke up, distracting Peter from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Peter replied, followed by another blush that stained his face. "I'm sorry, I must have spaced out."

"Don't you dare apologize, Peter," Norman answered strongly and Peter instantly knew what was about to follow, "I never do."

"Sor- I mean, of course, Mr. Osborn." Peter nodded in response.

Norman seemed pleased with Peter's answer and picked up one of the glasses of the wine he had poured minutes ago, turned his back to Peter and walking over to the empty fire place. He inspected the mature glass of alcohol before sipping it slowly, enjoying the fine taste it brought.

"Sit down son, make yourself comfortable. You'll be waiting here for a while." Norman said, yet it seemed more like a demand.

All the same, Peter cautiously walked toward the sofa and Osborn as he took off his bag and sat down on the leather chair, farthest away from Norman and closest to the door so he'd know exactly when Harry got home.

From where Norman was standing he seemed pleased from the sound of Peter's footsteps growing closer just before he stopped walking and sat down. Playing with the half empty glass in his hand, Norman rotated it slowly as he walked back over to sofa and sat down next to Peter, not once saying a word.

"There's something different about him," Peter thought to himself, unable to determine what had changed in Norman.

Peter knew something was off; he just couldn't place his eye on it, mainly because it was getting darker and the sunset grew fainter in the distance.

_'Harry never forgets meetings or times, especially dates'._ Peter thought to himself. '_Wait, did I just describe me and Harry's time together was a date?!'_ Peter shivered at the very thought.

"Are you cold Peter?" Norman asked for the first time since he picked up his drink.

"No, I'm fine Mr. O." Peter replied a bit too quickly, clearly trying to appear calm as possible, and failing at that.

"Are you sure? I can turn up the heating if you want," Norman offered, before rising to his feet. "Or I could start up the fireplace."

"That's really not necessary, Mr. Osborn." Peter grew more nervous by his host's sudden display of hospitality, but there was something more that made Peter's stomach twist.

"I always thought children your age referred to your best friend's parents by their first name." Norman smirked to himself as he started a fire.

The entire room was filled with a combination of warm colours, yellow, oranges and reds. The flames flickered and crackled from the fireplace, covering Norman's body in an enchanting glow.

"Well, you're not like other parents." Peter mumbled quietly, referring to Norman's billionaire status.

"I guess I'm not." His smirk widened as he rose to his feet again and turn around to face Parker.

Peter was wrapped in a warm, eliminating light that the dancing flame's produced. Unlike Norman, who's outlined glowed from his position in front of the fire, Peter's form was bathed in its light. Peter's skin was a health gold, while his chestnut hair mixed with the red of the fire. Finally Peter's clothes were dyed orange by the intensity of the fire and Peter looked stunning in their colours. The sun had fully set, leaving only half Peter and Norman's forms present and further adding to affect that caused Peter to shine beautifully in the billionaire's eyes.

Peter couldn't help but noticed Norman was admiring him from afar and he too couldn't help but stare at Norman in return. Since Norman was standing in front of the fire his face and body was covered in darkness, while a warm orange glow spread out from around his outline. Peter couldn't help but picture that comforting glow now a dangerous and intense fiery pit, while Norman was some sort of devil calling out to him. It was disturbing trying to imagine his mentor as a force of evil, but there was something charming about the image that Peter couldn't understand.

"How have your studies been, Peter?" Norman asked causally, trying to start a conversation.

"I've been doing well Mr. O." Peter titled his head down, uncomfortable talking to someone when he couldn't make out their facial features.

"I expect you're still at the top of your class and still improving. Dr. Conners however seems to have high hopes for your friend, Gwen Stacy. I believe they hope that Miss Stacy will someday surpass you." Norman chuckled amusingly as he took another sip of his drink.

Peter smiled happily at the thought of Gwen succeeding in life, but as Norman took a drink he couldn't help but let his gaze wonder towards the untouched glass of wine still on the table. Did Norman expect him to drink it, or was Norman having company soon?

"Yeah, Gwen loves school and she does her hardest at the things she loves the most." Peter's smile widened, unaware Norman had suddenly gone silent.

"Although, I should be thanking you, Mr. Osborn, for convincing Dr. Conners into giving me my internship back." Peter faced Norman for the first time and his smile really did show he was truly grateful.

"Well, I would hate for such a bright mind to go to waste because of a simple misunderstanding." Norman explained as he leaned against the frame above the fireplace, acting like it was nothing when it meant everything to Peter.

"Speaking of that subject, I couldn't help but marvel at the accuracy and quality of the pictures you take of Spider-man." Norman said causally, while Peter froze under the pressure.

"You always seem to be at the right place at the right time." From where Norman was standing he was grinning tauntingly at Peter, while the boy was unable to make out his face from the shadows he hid behind.

"Well, I guess I'm the kind of person who has a lot of luck." Peter laughed nervously, trying to end the subject.

"There's not such thing as luck Peter, only hard work and determination. That's how businessmen make 'luck' in the real world." Norman finished his glass and held it a bit too tightly in his hand.

"Life's a challenge, Peter and those who are willing to do all the leg work and the hard work to reach their goals earn my respect."

"Right," Peter nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but sense Norman was visualising Harry and how little his son had accomplished in comparison to his best friend.

Norman sensed Peter's sudden change in body language and knew he had made the boy uncomfortable by his harsh tone of voice. Loosening the vice like grip on his glass, he rocked the unforgotten drink in his hand. Walking back over to the silent boy, Norman sat down next to him again, not too close, yet not too far apart.

Now that the light had fully passed over Norman's face and body, Peter instantly knew why Norman was so different, at least psychically anyway. True, Norman was dressed smart and casual in his suit, but it was a different kind of suit than what Peter was used to.

Norman's trousers were darker then his everyday grey pair and were slightly tighter too, so they could show the shape of Norman's legs and how long and muscular they were. Peter noticed Norman still wore his smart, pointed shoes, but they had been waxed and polished, leaving an orange shine that reflected the graceful movement of the fire in front of them. Norman still wore a business jacket with pockets, only it was shorter in length and matched the same dark colour as his trousers. Finally, all the buttons on the jacket were undone, revealing his everyday purple shirt had been replaced with a dark green one. His trademark tie was missing and the top buttons of his shirt were undone, leaving a small part of his chest exposed.

Peter had only just noticed Norman's sudden change in dress wear and couldn't help but wonder why he was dressed so handsomely and alluring. Did Norman have evening plans or a dinner date? By the way Norman set out two glasses of wine, dimmed the lights and lit the fireplace, it almost seemed like he had plans for tonight.

Norman caught Peter's gaze and his smirked widened as Peter looked him up and down. Peter's expression was adorable, a combination of confusion and something else the boy wouldn't know of until he was older.

"Is something the matter, son?" He chuckled, reaching over to place his now empty glass back on the coffee table.

Peter quickly turned away so he didn't seem rude, but there was something about Norman's unusual smile that reminded him of someone, or more specifically, reminded Spider-man of someone. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was someone he knew very well and respected enough to actually fear.

"It's nothing Mr. O. I'm just thinking about someone." Peter explained calmly, trying not to let the memory of the Green Goblin change his friendship with Harry.

If Peter had been paying attention he would have noticed that Norman seemed annoyed that Peter was thinking about someone else. Osborn immediately assumed it was the girlfriend Harry talked about over dinner along with his own girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. What was her name, Liz Allan? A cheerleader didn't really seem like Peter's type of girl in Norman's opinion. He always thought Peter was the type of boy who would never be blinded by beauty alone and would pursue someone with greater intelligence and plans for the future.

Peter suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, despite how quickly the room began to warm up. Tilting his head to the side, Peter saw Norman's trademark scowl and how his eyes seemed to pierce into the darkness, the same sneer that scared even the fierce of his competitors into submission. Peter instantly smiled and relaxed. This was defiantly Norman Osborn. There was no denying the fact Norman gave Peter the creeps, but now that his mentor's cold and mysterious aura had returned, it calmed Peter and reassured him Norman hadn't change a bit.

Norman caught the tranquil smile Peter was unknowingly sending him and the CEO instantly returned the gesture. Leaning back in his seat, Norman placed his left hand firmly on his knee, while the right reached over and rested on the back of the sofa, and around Peter's shoulder.

Peter barely acknowledged the gesture since Norman's arm wasn't even touching him so he saw it as just a way Norman chose to relax. Still, Peter's spider sense went off the moment Norman's hand moved towards him, as if trying to tell Peter the hand was about to strike him. The ringing in Peter's head thankfully turned off the moment Norman's hand rested around him.

_'What's wrong with my spider sense?'_ Peter thought to himself as lifted a hand to massage his scalp. _'It was trying to warn me about Osborn, but he didn't even do anything. I've had several other people touch me without any alert, so why does my spider sense think Norman's a threat?'_

The back of Norman's hand suddenly rested over Peter's warm forehead and once again a ringing sensation caused Peter to groan in annoyance.

"Are you alright son? You don't look well." Norman had leaned in closer, almost on top of Peter, inspecting the boy's face and temperature.

"I'm alright Mr. O." Peter smiled reassuringly, backing away until Peter's back bumped into the arm that rested around his shoulders.

"Just a tingling feeling in my head, a small migraine really." Peter smiled, trying to show he was fine.

Norman's eyes hardened and glared into Peter's wide nervous orbs, searching for a lie or any form of deception. True, Peter wasn't being 100% honest about his uneasiness, but he didn't lie about the _"tingle"_ in his head.

The older man seemed satisfied with Peter's answer and stopped tensing and relaxed into the sofa again. Only know, Norman was still resting on his side, just like when he has inspecting Peter and now his arm was rested more securely around Peter's shoulder's, like a loose hug.

Peter leaned back into the sofa to show he wasn't nervous, but he instantly felt Norman's fingers wrap around his arm in a loose hold, but still a hold that made Peter's heart race.

"You know Peter, I've always been fascinated by you and your academic abilities." Norman smiled proudly, just like all the previous times he's complimented Peter.

_'Really? I hadn't noticed considering how many times you praise me in public, especially whenever Harry's in the same room.'_ Peter thought to himself with a frowned, but turned it into a smile the moment Norman's eyes locked with his own.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." This caught Peter's attention.

"No offense sir, but I think we're very much opposites." Peter thought aloud, knowing full well he messed up everything he tried, while Norman excelled in anything he set his sights on.

"No, I mean it." Norman's voice drew Peter in, so he was unaware of the arm tightening around him and pulling him closer into a one arm hug.

"You're smart and ambitious. I've seen you take responsibility for everything you do and how it affects those around you, from helping your Aunt May or my son with his school work. My boy, you are capable of handling any situation and posses the drive and to potential to achieve anything, and yet." Norman leaned in on Peter and it almost seemed like the CEO was looking right pass him, to his spider suit or even further and into his soul.

"Yet, something is holding you back." He analysed suspiciously.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Osborn." Peter replied, his stomach growing more uncomfortable as the conversation grew deeper into his personal life.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Norman suddenly grew more serious. "something important to you is keeping you down and preventing from becoming the person I know you're capable of being. And as long as you keep this up, you'll end up falling through the cracks while everyone passes you by."

Peter's insides had all frozen by those harsh words. Spider-man was capable of protecting the city when it needed a hero most, but did that mean while Spider-man was praised in the lime light and loved by all, Peter Parker was dragging behind in the dust. It was true; most of his friends saw him as a coward who ran at the first sight of trouble. Others saw him as unorganized, forgetting special events for no reason and had no excuse for why he constantly kept ditched his friends when they needed him the most. But did that really mean he should put himself before Spider-man?

"I'm not going to pry, Peter." Norman promised, as he pulled Peter closer while the boy was too preoccupied in his own thoughts.

"But I will tell you this, there will come a day when you have to make an important decision and I'm hoping as your mentor, you'll be prepared to do what is necessary to do what's best for you."

Peter had been so hypnotised by Osborn's words that he had only now just noticed his head was resting on Norman's chest, while the older man whispered into this ear like a snake luring a mouse into a trap.

"Being selfish isn't a crime Peter; sometimes we put ourselves before others to benefit ourselves, so in the future we can help those we care about the most." Norman's other hand finally shifted from its place on his knee and wrapped around Peter's smaller frame, bringing him into a strong, yet comforting hug.

Peter unconsciously closed his eyes and smiled into the embrace. His hand rose from its original place around his waist, to grab onto the jacket Norman was wearing. In return, Norman lowered his head and rested his chin on Peter's head, letting the long hairs tickle his mouth.

"Peter, you're the type of son that would make any father proud, and every other father jealous." The hold tightened and Peter froze, as an image of a happy Harry hugging Peter flashed over his eyes and filled him with guilt.

"I don't know about that, Mr. Osborn." Peter mumbled not wanting to hurt Harry's feelings, yet at the same time he yearned for the affection Aunt May could never provide, the affection only a father could give.

"Well I do," Norman's fingers ran through Peter's hair and in that one moment, the feeling of a father and son, vanished and Peter felt a different form of affection taking over.

"You're the smartest boy in your class, quite flexible and fast in sport activates. You're capable of handling several projects and responsibilities everyday and you have the right instincts to lead you in the right direction. If you'd just listen to them." Norman listed Peter's strong points and suddenly Peter didn't fear the change in Norman's advances, if anything he wanted to hear more.

"More importantly," Norman placed a finger under Peter's chin and tilted his head up so they were eye to eye. "You have the talent to charm everyone you meet."

Norman's forehead pressed against Peter's and the younger man didn't object, Peter even tilted his head further back. Their faces grew closer and Peter closed his eyes without even realising it. Norman's hand shifted so it was now cupping Peter's chin and brought him closer so their lips were only less than an inch apart and the distance quickly grew smaller.

Suddenly the tension was shattered by the stinging of Peter's spider-sense warning him of danger. At first, Peter thought it was his spider gene trying to tell him to stay away from Norman again, however he realised too late what it really meant.

The ring of the elevator signalled the arrival of someone at the door and it caused both men to freeze. Before the door had a chance to open, Norman released his hold on Peter, stood up from his seat and dug into his pocket, activating the switch on the remote that brought the room into full brightness. The lights shined down on Peter, too brightly that causing his eyes to itch in irritation.

The doors of the elevator opened just as Norman picked up the remaining glass of wine from the table and walked over the fireplace. From the new comer's position by the elevator he was unable to see Norman, who was now kneeling down to shut off the fireplace, flooding the room with a cold and empty chill that filled Peter with dread.

"Dad! I'm home!" The familiar voice of Harry Osborn echoed through out the living room as walked into the hallway.

"Good evening, son." Norman called over casually as he still stood hidden from view by the fireplace, while Peter continued sitting in his seat, frozen in both shock and fear.

Harry walked in and saw his father leaning against the mantle piece with a glass of wine in his hand, scowling down at it with a familiar glare that didn't alert Harry of anything unusual going on only seconds ago.

"Peter's coming over in a little bit, so I'm gonna meet up with him here, then we're going out to-Peter?" Harry gawked in mid sentence once he saw the silent figure that was hiding on the sofa.

"Hey, Harry." Peter waved nervously as he grabbed his bag on the floor for comfort, trying to look as casual as he could.

"Pete, you're early." Harry commented as he checked his watch, just to make sure he wasn't reading the time wrong.

"You're never early, heck you're never even on time. I always have to plan out our time together early as possible because I know you're always late." Harry chuckled, as he grabbed Peter's hand and helped pull him off the sofa.

"Yeah, well turns out I misread the time on your text and arrived a bit early." Peter chuckled, not once facing Osborn since Harry entered the room.

"You haven't been waiting long, have you?" Harry asked worriedly, as his eyes flickered towards his father, who still glared into his glass, clearly annoyed about something.

"No, he only arrived minutes before you did." Norman answered before Peter gave him the truthful version.

"I should try this more often, maybe next you'll actually arrive on time for once." Harry joked, while Peter nervously latched onto Harry's hand like a life line.

"I guess you boy's will be going now." Norman interrupted, walking pass both teens and towards the glass wall that lead to the balcony.

Norman looked out through the glass, facing away from both boys, yet still able to see them clearly through the reflection on the glass.

"I have plans for tonight, so don't come back in such hurry, boys." Norman ordered with the same calm, yet dark tone Peter was used to.

Harry seemed confused by his father's choice of clothing, as well as the wine and red rose sitting in the vase. The white rose petals only added to the list of questions Harry wanted to ask and Peter feared Harry had just figured out what actually happened only minutes ago. Peter expecting Harry to turn on him, a look of horror across his face with a mixture of disgust, before anger and betrayal took over. Peter waited for Harry to slap his hand away and order him out of his home, declaring they weren't friends anymore.

What actually happened shocked him.

Harry smiled excitingly at his father, who still had his back towards them, before grabbing Peter by the sleeve and pushing him towards the elevator.

"Harry! what are you doing?" Peter growled, trying to walk by himself without tripping over his own feet, due to Harry's urgency to get him out of the room.

"That's OK dad, we're gonna be gone for a while." Harry grinned proudly as he continued pushing a confused Peter out of the living room, not giving time for Peter to move by himself.

Peter was glad he grabbed his bag when he did, otherwise Peter would never have had the chance to grab it with how hard Harry was literally rolling him out of the room, like he was wearing rollerblades.

"If you come back too late, Peter is free to spend the night." Peter caught Norman's face in the reflection of the window and his insides froze all other again from how slyly Norman grinned at him before he was out of sight.

"Come on Pete, move it!" Harry ordered, acknowledging Peter for the first.

"Harry what are you doing?" Peter hissed as he they finally reached the elevator. "Why are you so thrilled?"

"I think my dad's gonna spend some quality time with my mum tonight." Harry grinned happily, minutes away from giggling like a school girl.

"You sure about that?" Peter replied dryly, not so sure.

"Of course! Dad wore that same outfit on the night he said was his best date with mum. Besides, the red rose and vintage wine is how he begins all his dates. I also noticed the year marked on the bottle." Harry whispered excitingly, as if the year had a special meaning.

"It's his finest bottle from the special wine cellar. Dad wouldn't open it unless it was for someone important and defiantly not for something as small as a business meeting."

"So all this was how he treats your mum on a night in?" Peter asked in both confusion and relief.

"Dad would only go through this much trouble for someone special he cares about." Harry grinned happily, "Which is why it's important we leave right now."

"Yeah, leave." Peter repeated, sounding a bit too depressed by Harry's standards.

"Something wrong Pete? You don't sound very happy."

"No! I mean, I'm fine Harry. I hope your parents have a great night." Peter smiled reassuringly, but Harry could tell something was off, as if Peter sounded, disappointed?

Catching Harry's suspicious eye, the same look Norman gave him, Peter quickly changed the subject.

"It's not like you to mess up when writing a text." Peter said quickly. "You wrote down the wrong time."

"Wrong time, what are you talking about? I always check my texts before sending them out." Harry responded as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Flipping though the option menu, Harry showed Peter the same text he sent him earlier that day and true to Harry's word it wasn't wrong.

"Hey Pete, w'sup? Alt? boomm w/out u. Lmfr **5**. Iuwt. gtg. Bf4eva Harry"

"That can't be?" Peter mumbled to himself just as Harry pressed the button and stepped into the elevator.

"It almost didn't send this morning, so I had my dad take a look at it and he told me it was just a bug, but it's fixed now. Dad even re-sent the message for me." Peter froze and slowly turned around.

Just as the doors were about to close, Peter saw the cynical form of Norman Osborn standing in the living room, watching the boys as they entered the elevator. Norman offered a sly smile as he lifted the remaining glass of wine, as if he were giving a toast and winked at Peter teasingly. Just as the doors finished closing, Norman tiled his head back and downed the drink in one fluid motion.

"You alright Pete?" Harry asked, noticing his best friend's face suddenly flushed and hanging jaw. "Did spending two minutes alone with my dad without me, scare you that much?" He chuckled teasingly.

"I'm fine Harry." Peter answered back a bit too quickly as he tilted his head to the side, so Harry couldn't see his face.

As the lift began to shift, Peter squirmed uncomfortably as the tingling feeling of Norman's hand still lingered on his shoulder, as did the memory of their almost kiss. Peter didn't know what to think of the situation, nor did he understand what Norman's intentions were. Did he want Peter as a son, or something more?

Meanwhile, Harry began explaining the fun he had planned for Peter tonight, where they were going and what he had planned. Normally, Peter would be hanging onto to every word, but now he was too distracted by his own thoughts to care what Harry had planned.

Just as Harry finished visualizing out loud the hours of fun he had stored for the two of them, Harry noticed Peter's face was still flushed, but a visible smile spread across his face, the kind Harry had never seen from Peter before.

Harry, believing he was the one who caused Peter to grin with such joy and delight, slipped his arm around Peter's shoulder in a friendly gesture and started asking about Peter's day.

If Harry only knew what was really going on in Peter's head, he'd probably faint from the shock alone.

* * *

Still reading? Great you've survived the horrors of a yaoi fangirl entering the Marvel universe!

If you hate it, please tell me and I'll back off from your comic world domain and retreat under my anime rock

If you actually liked it, then again, tell me and I'll try and write some more ^^

Your choice! so be warned! MUHAHAHAHA!!! *coughcough* stupid cold :(


End file.
